1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method for processing electronic mail messages on a handheld electronic device using the supported features of an electronic mail service, and synchronizing the electronic mail service to reflect the processed electronic mail messages on the handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
If a handheld electronic device does have wireless communication capabilities, then the handheld electronic device will most likely have the ability to send and receive electronic messages (e.g. e-mail). Many of these handheld electronic devices receive electronic messages from one or more electronic mail services, which have various ways (features) to manage (e.g. filter, sort, store, and classify) electronic messages, via “push” or “pull” technology. When the electronic messages are received by the handheld electronic device from an electronic mail service, however, the handheld electronic device often does not have the capability to manage the electronic messages using the features of the electronic mail service from which the electronic message originated.